


Boyfriends hoodie

by fangirl1210



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: Matteo gets cold and David lets him wear his hoodie.(this is just fluff)





	Boyfriends hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I GIVE UP ON TRYING TO SPELL

Matteo and David were Hanging out at Davids apartment after a long day of school. They decieded to play some video games and watch a movie. Matteo had left his hoodie at school so when they boys were playing video gmes and Matteo got cold he didnt have his hoodie to warm up. David had gone to get them snacks and that is when Matteo saw it David had taken his hoodie off and thrown it on the couch. Matteo thought about taking the hoodie to wear but he didnt know if Davidwould be ok with it. David came back in the room with the snacks and saw Matteo staring at the hoodie.

"you cold baby?" David asked knowing that is most likely why his boyfriend was staring at the hoodie.

"a little" Matteo admitted.

"wanna wear my hoodie so u can warm up?" David asked with a smile.

"C..c...can i?" Matteo asked qiuetly.

"of course u can baby" David said reacing for the hoodie and handing it off to his boyfriend. Matteo puts the hhodie on and turns back to his boyfriend.

"How do i look" Matteo asks

"cute as fuck" David says kissing his boyfriend. Matteo uses the sleves to hid hid face so David cant see him blush.

"wanna watcha movie?" David suggests. Matteo pulls the sleves away from his face and nods. the two get comfy on the couch with Davids arm thrown over Matteo. Later that night Matteo went home wearing Davids hoodie.


End file.
